


A Moment of Singularity

by Biak911



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Healing, Intimacy, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, after mission quarrel, mending wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biak911/pseuds/Biak911
Summary: Moira and Siebren get into a small, heated argument after a perilous mission. Moira is forced to tend to Siebren's wounds.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain & Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Moment of Singularity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers,
> 
> This one shot was supposed to be included in a SigMoira zine. Sadly, I believe it's not pushing through because 2020 has been rough on the mod, as well as the artists and writers. The zine would've been my first time submitting to a collaborative work of a ship/fandom. But, that's life. Thankfully, I can now share this story with you. The entire fic was written almost a year ago, so it may not reflect my style in my current fic. As always, do enjoy and happy reading.
> 
> With Lots of Love,  
> Biak911

Moira isn’t the type of doctor who enjoys healing her “patients”. She prefers to enhance their current state by breaking them down into little pieces and rebuilding their bodies into something she deems perfect. Because of her radical methods and ideas, other scientists wouldn’t dare collaborate with her. And in Moira’s proud fashion, she knew she was better off working alone.

Nevertheless, Talon needed her restorative abilities during their missions to ensure that every member in their squad makes it back to headquarters in one piece. In most cases, they do make it out unscathed. But during their most recent incursion, Sigma acted too aggressively and it became Moira’s job to tend to his wounds.

* * *

Moira had barely enough time to change out of her armor when they got back from their mission. She immediately had a medical team send Sigma to the operating room, so she can quickly mend his injuries. After suturing his wounds, wrapping his upper torso and arms in bandages, and applying an eye pad on his right eye, it was only then she had the time to switch into her purple buttoned-up blouse and gray slacks.

Once she thought Sigma had reached a stable condition, Moira took it upon herself to assist him back to his room.

“How can you be so reckless!?” Moira growled as the sliding metal door to Sigma’s quarters opened. She was supporting the crazed astrophysicist’s towering frame by resting his arm around her shoulder as she flicked the light switch on. “You’re a buffoon for diving into the enemy without a fully charged barrier.” She returned her grasp around Sigma’s wrist to regain her balance before hobbling towards the bed.

“I was just doing my job!” Sigma gritted his teeth as he spoke back in a guttural tone. The shooting sensation from his left side, which felt like a large needle piercing through his muscles, prevented him from speaking clearly. “They wouldn’t stop firing at you, so I had to do something. And in the end, you all made it out alive!”

“But now look at the state of you!” Upon reaching the bed, Moira carelessly threw Sigma on the mattress to make him feel the pain he brought upon himself.

Though Sigma’s large bed was arranged with a luxury firm mattress, the extent of Sigma’s injuries made it seem as if he slammed onto a concrete floor when he landed on the bed. His bruised body and healing broken bones felt the weight of his fall, making the bandages practically useless. The stitches that held the wound on his left side slightly broke open, resulting in a pool of scarlet to seep through the dressing. The agony caused him to let out a cry.

Seeing him writhing in pain produced a menacing smirk on Moira’s face. _He deserves it_. She thought. However, she couldn’t bear to leave him in agony for long. Not only is it making his injuries worse, but his blood from his wound stained the newly washed bed linen. After seeing the mess that was made, she tutted under her breath and walked towards the metal chest of drawers that was standing on the left-hand side of the bed.

Moira knew Sigma’s quarters like the back of her hand. She memorized where all his clothes were, where his medical supplies are stored, and where he kept his secret stash of stroopwafels in his mini kitchen. When she pulled out the topmost compartment of the drawer, she grabbed two rolls of gauze, a small towel, and a basic medical suture kit (just in case,) and set them on top of the furniture. Then, she gave Sigma a deadpan stare as she sat on the edge of the mattress.

“Now hold still,” She said, gently placing her hand on his chest to keep his body from moving. “I need to clean you up.”

Sigma let out a breathy laugh, causing him to clutch his aching side. “If you hadn’t mishandled me, you wouldn’t have to tend to my wounds _again!_ ” He said, slowly turning his head to get a glimpse of her face. He can see her disappointment as she pursed her lips, but her tired, red and blue eyes carried the weight of concern.

Sigma knew this look all too well. She wore the same expression during their first few training exercises, when she tried to lull the voices in his head. The other time was when he woke up after she successfully attached his cranial enhancement to his brain. It was a look that always seemed to leave him silent and full of guilt. So instead of continuing their little prattle, he looked towards the ceiling and lowered his hands on the bed to let Moira do her work.

Moira reached for the medical scissors and began cutting through the bandages around Sigma’s torso. She slowly parted the dressing away from his skin, revealing his battered body. His chest and stomach were riddled with bruises, leaving his skin sensitive and covered with red and blue discolorations. She shifted her attention to the wound on his left side and clenched her teeth.

“I’ll have to reinforce your stitches.” She said with a bitter taste in her mouth.

After checking his injuries, Moira headed towards the mini kitchen and grabbed a metal bowl from one of the cupboards. She set it in the sink and turned on the faucet, letting the sound of gushing water overcome the silence in the air. Once the bowl was filled, she carefully carried it back and placed it on the floor next to the bed before grabbing the towel she set aside on the drawer. Then, she knelt down and drenched the towel into the bowl.

“Why did you have to be so reckless…?” She whispered as she wrung the towel over the bowl.

Sigma could hear her even when her back was facing him. “Because… You were in danger.” Sigma answered.

Moira brought the damp towel closer to Sigma and gently pressed it around his wound. Her soft touch made it easier for him to bear through the stinging pain. When the wound was cleaned, Moira prepped the surgical suture set. She has closed several injuries using this method before, but Sigma could sense a bit of hesitation in her movements. Though the tear was minor, repairing it without any anesthetic would mean she’d be sending him through another wave of pain.

Sigma slowly reached for her cold, decrepit right hand and held it tenderly, treating it as if it was made of glass. “Don’t worry... I can take it.” He said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Sigma bit his lower lip with each stitch she made. Feeling the suture’s body pierce and drive through his skin caused him to twitch, yet he did his best to lie still. He didn’t want her to lose focus. When the suturing was done, Moira wrapped his torso back up, utilizing both rolls of gauze for extra measure.

“Rest now.” She said, placing all of the equipment she used on top of the metal drawer. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

But before Moira could turn away to the door, Sigma immediately grabbed her by the wrist.

“Please, don’t go. Not just yet.” Sigma pleaded. “Stay with me for a while.”

“But Siebren, you need to heal.”

“… I’ll feel much better if you are here by my side.”

Moira observed his expression and gave out a defeated sigh. She couldn’t say no to his gray-blue eyes.

…

Although the bed was crafted for someone as tall and as large as Sigma, it fit the two of them perfectly. With her head resting on top of his right arm and the fingers on his left hand running through her fine red hair, it looked as if they’ve shared this same exact position once before. It was quiet, and they were alone and free from Talon’s prying eyes.

“Forgive me if I’ve worried you.” He said softly, lowering his left hand to reach for hers. “But I had to do it or you’ll be the one wrapped up in bandages.”

Moira huffed out a laugh. “You know I can heal myself, as well as the rest of the team. You need not worry about my safety.”

“No… Not this time.” He brought her left hand closer to his chest and rubbed the side of her palm with his thumb. “Your kit was damaged, and you had trouble releasing your biotic energy. The enemy had you in their sights… I had to protect you.”

“I could always fade away.” She said with a confident smile. “I know I was in a difficult position, but I make sure to find ways to escape and defend myself.”

“But you don’t have to face these situations alone.” He clutched her hand a little tighter. “I see you out there putting yourself at risk, trying to sustain the team and receive no support or thanks.” His eyes shook in rage and disappointment. “The rest of Talon may take you and your talents for granted, but not me. So please, Moira, put a little faith in me… You know I’ll always protect you.”

Astonished by his words, Moira broke into a caring smile before planting a kiss on his lips. “Alright, Siebren.” She whispered. “But now you must rest. Your body needs to heal.”

Sigma gave her a slight nod before bringing her hand closer to his lips and kissing her knuckles lovingly. He then placed their joined hands on top of his chest, and in a few minutes he fell into a deep slumber.

The sounds of his steady breaths were soothing, lulling Moira to sleep. _Just for a few minutes_ , she thought. But as she closed her eyes and burrowed herself closer into Sigma’s warm body, she unknowingly spent the rest of the night in the safety of his arms.


End file.
